


Viggo/Hiccup: Height Difference Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, professor/student, vigcup modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup wants better than a B on his test, and knows just how to get it.





	Viggo/Hiccup: Height Difference Kiss

“You sure you can’t bump my grade just a little bit?” Hiccup asked, leaning over Viggo’s desk, on the tips of his toes. Viggo was standing across the desk from him, already taller than him, but the difference more pronounced from this angle. 

“Hiccup, it’s not my fault that you got the questions wrong on that test.”

Hiccup blushed. It certainly had been Viggo’s fault, what with the vibrator going almost the entire time he’d been taking it.

“I think you can.” Hiccup knew what Viggo liked, so he pretended to be coy, looked at him from under his eyelashes. “I was a little… distracted.”

“Alright.” Viggo smiled at him, leaned in closer. “How about a B+?”

“I don’t think that really reflects my work ethic.”

“Hm, how do you think you can get an A?” His smile was teasing, devious.

Hiccup stood higher on the tips of his toes, and Viggo bent down, cupped the back of his neck. They kissed hard, fervently. Hiccup took ahold of Viggo’s shoulders to keep his balance, his hips pressed hard against the desk.

“Does that work?” Hiccup asked, pulling away a little.

Viggo licked his lower lip, and god, that was attractive.

“Be at my house by 7 o’clock on Friday night,” Viggo said. He leaned in, lips close to his ear. “Dress in leather.”

Hiccup smiled, feeling the burning of arousal and excitement in his stomach. “You got it, Professor.” 


End file.
